EVIL GOTENKS
by BlackTigerD2
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP!CHAP.4 WILL BE UP SOONtrunks ask goten what its likE to be evil. they find out for themselves and destory some cities. the fuse and take it to far. will there family help them out or fight it out? i need ideas for chapter 4 plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1: strange question

Hey its me! You don't know that im new so plz NO FLAMES! This is my first story. well guess what….

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz I only own gotenks

On with the story!

Evil gotenks

Chapter 1

One day goten was sitting on a tree eating an apple. He was in the forest that surrounds his house. He got up and decided to go to trunks house. 'I wonder what trunks is doing' he thought to got up and started flying his way to capsule corperation.

At capsule corp

"hey mom" trunks said. he was thinking about going over to gotens house. He had a strange idea. But he was grounded for not cleaning up his room.

"yes?" she ask she was fixing vegeta some lunch.

"well…you see I wanted to ask if I could go to gotens house because me and him need to talk. Its super important you wouldn't understand." He started to sway back and forth hopeing she would say yes.

"trunks you know your grounded." She said looking up at her sons pleading eyes. "But if you be really quiet and don't tell your father than I guess its ok. But remember don't tell vegeta." Just then bulma heard sound coming down the stares. Followed by a loud yell.

WOMAN! Were is my food?" yelled an angry vegeta.

"hurry trunks go out the window he will see you if you go out the front. Now go go go." She hurried her son. But she didn't know vegeta saw his son go out the window.

"Where is that brat going he is grounded." Vegeta's anger was rising. He went over so th front door and was about to open it when he was stopped.

"vegeta wait." Bulma stopped her husband. "don't, I said he could go and see goten he needed to see him. There best friends and they needed to talk. Well at least that's what trunks told me." She went over to him

"fine." Vegeta didn't want to argue with her. 'this is a waist of time' he thought." But at least can I go train in the gravity room?" 'I need to train' he kept thinking how he needed to surpass goku." Ok but your lunch will be done in a few."she said continueing fixing the princes food.

As trunks was flying he sensed gotens ki heading his way. He stopped and landed on the ground. Trunks just sat there waiting for goten. when goten landed he saw trunks and had a very funny and confused face.

"hey trunks er…what are you doing here?" he was very curious to thought trunks was grounded.

" well I was on my way to your house. Where were you going?" he was curious to know were is friend was goin.

" I was going to your house too. So whats up?" goten had sat down next to his friend.

" I needed to ask you something important, but now that I think about it , it's a stupid question.' He new goten would not know the answer so he didn't want to ask.

" no tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Im curios to know. Please trunks-kun." He new if he called him that he would have no other choice, but to tell.

" don't call me that I don't like it.' He said getting annoyed be him. " fine…" he was cut off by goten.

"well…"

"I was wondering how it would be to be evil."

Cliffy, I think idk but next chap will be up soon. Oh and I need idea's of what might happen next. I know it was a short chapter but hey, im new to this. Have a big writers block. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2:the plan

Chapter 2: The plan

Hey. Chapter 2 is up. I know I need a few pointers on the first chapter but I not getting review to tell me what I need to change on it . I need to know. the only person who is helping my telling my if its better or not is bonus kun. Thanks u rock . Hopefully u can tell me if this chapter is better or not. Goten is 7 and trunks is 8. Well here is chapter.

Chapter 2: the plan

"WHAT, TRUNKS ARE YOU CRAZY. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE EVIL." shouted Goten. He had gotten up and back away from his friend (like a crazy mad man)" you cant do this to me."

"Goten shut up don't let people here you. gosh I just asked a question. What's with the yelling?"

"well I don't know what its like to be evil but do you wanna try it out" Goten went back over to trunks and said "how about we start with satan city?" he suggested

"ya lets rob some banks. I think that's a start. What do you think?" he stared at him for a while. He knew he was thinking hard and long.

"ya lets start in the morning. I can ask if I can stay the night. Well if its ok with our moms." Goten was thinking of what his mom would say about him staying the night. Of course vegeta would not like it. Trunks interupted his thoughts.

"Well my mom would say yes. Here use my house phone to call here and hurry. We need to start planning ASAP." he handed gotten the phone and he started to dial he moms number.

"hello?" came a female voice. "so residents."

"hi mom its Goten can I spent the night with trunks? Pretty please with a cherry on top." he pleaded to his mother.

"Well ok. Stay out of trouble" she said with a serious voice.

"don't worry I will." he said im a evil voice. Then he hung up.

"Yay you get to stay. well I want to go to sleep now. we have a very, very busy day tomorrow. Goodnight Goten see you tomorrow." trunks was excited but also very, very tired. He closed his eyes.

" ok trunks remember don't tell anyone ok." he knew trunks herd him but he didn't reply he went to sleep too. Little did they know gohan was going on a date with videl in satan city.

How was that chapter? Better? Well that chapter 2. Three will be up soon. It very late I'm going to bed R&R well u already read so review. If I get 2 or 3 review chapter 3 will be up soon. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: gohans date

Sup! Sorry I didn't update sooner I was at my moms house and she didn't have a computer. Bummer. Im bord right now so im writing this fic to pass the time. Well enough of me back to the story

Gohan's date.

As the demi-saiyans land trunks notice gotens face. A face of worry.

"trunks I don't know about this what if we get caught. I mean I don't know about this.: trunks could here the uneasy sound in gotens voice. "hey. Don't worry I go this all planned out.". "tell me the plan." An anxious boy jumped.

"first we fuse. Then we go over to the costume store across the street." Trunks pointed across the street to the store. He continued. "then we get a disguise and we rob the bank! Its as easy as that." Exclaimed trunks. he looked over at goten who had a a comfused look.

"trunks I don't get it.". "just. Lets fuse and gotenks will take use from there.". "ok trunks!"

"lets go!" yelled goten and trunks in unison. "FUS…SION…HAAAA" yelled the boys.

somewhere in satan city.

"wow gohan so your saiyaman?" videl asked "yep in the flesh. Bulma made the suite for me.". videl ran "hahahaha." gohan chased her until she got tired and rested in an ally. When gohan caught up with her, she was looking in to the ally.

"videl whats wrong?" all of a sudden the alarm went off in the bank.

Gotenks

"hahaha gotenks is here now to get a disguise." Gotenks went to the store. The clothing was just black cloak that covered his face.

"now to rob that dumb building."he flew over the bank and blasted the part where the money was.

Everyone screamed and the manager pressed the alarm. "don't think the police will stop me…" gotenks was interrupted by gohan /saiyaman . "no but I can." Gotenks spun around. 'crap I didn't think gohan was here. All well ill just go with it.' He thought.

Gotenks quickly flew and grabbed a bag of money. "hey get back here" yelled saiyaman. Before he could get a inch, he felt a horrible pain go through him. "ahhhh" " hahaha and you 'thought' you could stop me. Stupid boy." And with that he flew off.

Somewhere in the woods.

Goku was eating an apple in the forest of trees that surrounded the son house hold. He was happy until he felt a his first sons ki drop. ' GOHAN' he screamed mentally. And with that he was flying at top steed towards satan city.

Cliffy! Im sorry im not trying to pass gohan as a weak saiyan but a wasn't in super saiyan form so im guessing that can do some damage. So ill update sooner 'ASAP'. That means I need more reviews im dying here. R&R. BYE.


End file.
